1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for determining a content of a motion or a timing of the motion and performing notification according to a result of the determination.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fitness-based game or a dance-based game, a system is developed in which if a user moves in connection with a screen of the game, feedback is applied by detecting a movement of the user and an image such as “OK” is notified from the screen together with a sound or voice. In such a system, a camera as a sensor is provided and the motion of the user is image-analyzed by the camera or a sensor is provided on a dedicated stand and the like, and the motion of the user is analyzed by turning on and off of the sensor (for example, JP-A-2001-178965).